


A Timelord and a Pratt

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do a Pratt and Time lord have in common?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the crazy plot. All characters and worlds are owned by cleverer and more talented people than me!
> 
> This is already finished and posted elsewhere, so I'll post it over the next few days.

**A Time Lord and a Pratt**

Chapter One:

William Pratt stood in the garden looking skyward.  He was always amazed by the beauty of the night sky – the velvet darkness and the twinkling stars amidst the vast nothingness.  There was something magical about night time, when most decent people were tucked in their beds.  For some reason he had an affinity for it.  The silence some might find eerie, but for William it held promise of the day to come and a hope something better might be around the corner.  His days were spent fretting about his mother and night brought him some semblance of freedom.    
A sudden rushing noise filled his ears and William started.  “Good Lord.”  
There was a disturbance in the air and he took a step backward as a police phone box appeared out of thin air.  William’s mouth dropped open and he wondered if he had suddenly gone mad.  
The door of the phone opened and a man walked out.    
The man smiled at him.  “Well, hello.  Who do we have here?”  
“Who are you?” William asked, baffled by the sudden appearance.  
“I’m the Doctor.”  
“The Doctor?  Doctor who?”  William paused for a moment, embarrassed as the man known only as the Doctor looked on in amusement.  “Sorry, my mother would be very disappointed in me. I seem to have forgotten my manners.  My name is William Pratt.”  
He held out his hand for the man to shake.  
“Do you like the stars, Mr Pratt?” the strange man asked.  
“I like them very much.  It makes one feel quite insignificant in the world.”  
“Oh you’re a poet are you?”  
William flushed with embarrassment.  
The Doctor walked towards him and patted him on the back.  “Would you like to see the world, Mr Pratt?”  
“What do you mean?”  
The Doctor opened the door, “Look inside.”


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the second time they crossed paths was the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

**Part II**

 

Blood spattered across the pavement and Spike could feel his girl tense with excitement. Suddenly, Spike heard the sound of approaching footsteps.  He could hear three

separate heartbeats.  Therefore, he was surprised to see only one person turned the corner.  His eyes narrowed in recognition, remembering the night he had once met a very

strange man.  He had long since put this meeting down to excess alcohol or a dream.

“Doctor?” The words escaped his lips before he could stop them. 

The man ignored him and simply reached into his coat and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. Yeah - they was no way he could have dreamed that.

 

Spike almost laughed, "Your magical little toy's not gonna do any damage to a vampire, Doc."

 

The Doctor frowned, "Vampires? You're real!"

 

Spike felt his arm being pulled and he turned to Drusilla. 

 

His princess looked at him curiously.  “Do you know this man, my love?”

 

The Doctor shook his head, "I'm afraid I don't know you, but it's possible I could have met you in another time or place."

 

“We’ve met,” Spike insisted. "Back when I was that ponce William."

 

The Doctor's face was full of disgust as he took in the bloodshed. 

 

“Oh, you monsters,” the man shook his head sorrowfully. 

 

"Yeah - monsters," Spike puffed his chest, "Don't go by William any more. The name's Spike!"

 

Drusilla looked at the stranger with interest.   “I wish to eat him up, my Spike.”

 

Spike didn’t know why, but he didn’t want to kill this man. “No, pet.  He’s an alien. He wouldn’t taste right.”

 

“He's friends with the stars, my Spike.”

 

“That he is, luv,” Spike said.

 

Spike turned to the Doctor, who was simply watching with a contemplative gaze.  “You should leave! Go back to your pretty little space box.” 

 

To be continued..


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor meets the Slayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: don't own anything.

**Part III**

Spike and Buffy walked side by side through Shady Rest Cemetery. They weren’t speaking a word but it was a comfortable silence nonetheless. Spike still marvelled that Buffy hadn’t dusted him on sight and she allowed him in her presence despite everything. Things had gotten so ugly last year after their brief affair and he knew it was a miracle he was being allowed so close to her. The Slayerettes were off doing some mystical mumbo jumbo with the Watcher. Things had quietened down on the First Front.

“Let’s go home,” Buffy said. “Looks like the Hellmouth’s having a little vacation.”

“You’ve probably jinxed us now, luv.”

She gave him a little smile. “Since when are you superstitious?”

“Lived with a mad bird for a century. I got used to premonitions. Then I went a little crazy…”

Up ahead of them beside his old crypt there was a disturbance in the air. Spike gulped as a familiar phone box began to take shape.

He felt Buffy tense beside him. “What the?“

“It’s the Tardis ,pet.”

The air settled and the door swung open revealing the Doctor.

“I thought I was going to see you again, William. Or do you still go by Spike?”

“Spike,” the vampire replied. “Though the last time you met me I was going through my rebellious stage.”

“I thought you were still rebellious, Big Bad,” Buffy teased.

The Doctor smiled, “I heard some rumours that William the Bloody had turned into a good guy.”

“I wouldn’t say that, but I’ve thrown my lot in with the white hats.”

“So it’s true then.” He turned to Buffy. “And you must be the Slayer.”

She nodded. “Buffy Summers. Slayer comma the. And now that we’ve settled that. I’ll like to know who the hell are you.”

“Why I’m the Doctor.”

“Doctor who?”

“Exactly!”

 

The end?


End file.
